


My Homophobic Neighbor! (BoyxBoy)

by King_Rainbow_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual, Bisexual, Cliche, Demisexuality, Drama, F/F, Fictional, Gang Violence, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hate Crimes, Hate to Love, High School, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Other, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Transgender, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/pseuds/King_Rainbow_Boy
Summary: Ever since his girlfriend cheated on him with another female, Devon Sawyer starts to develop hatred towards the LGBT community and violently harasses homosexuals at his old school until he got expelled. One day to his dismay, he learned that his family will be moving next-door to the family of the same-sex couples, which brings back bad memories. Can Devon handle this new life?TW: Contains profanity, violence, and homophobia aspects.
Relationships: Devon Sawyer/Noah Grazer
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Fury of a Broken Heart

_**SUMMARY :** _

_Ever since his girlfriend cheated on him with another female, Devon Sawyer starts to develop hatred towards the LGBT community and violently harasses homosexuals at his old school until he got expelled. One day to his dismay, he learned that his family will be moving next-door to the family of the same-sex couples, which brings back bad memories. Can Devon handle this new life?_

_**DISCLAIMER : **This book features BxB relationship, homosexual romance, and LGBTQ+ themes. I own the rights of all characters!_

_ **TRIGGER WARNINGS** **:** _ _This story may involve profanity language, violence, internalized homophobia, and sexual content. Read at your own risk!_

**Prologue:** The Fury of a Broken Heart.

...

**Devon's P.O.V**

What's up everyone? My name is Devon Sawyer, and I'm was an average teenage boy who thought I had the most coolest, awesome life... at least that's what I thought.

For all of my childhood, it was just my parents and my little sister Vivian, who had dark brown hair (which most people would mistake it of being black) just like Mom, and had summer light green eyes just like Dad. Me on the other hand, I have phantom blonde hair just like my Dad, except that my hair is styled into a quiff and almost looked similar to Justin Beiber... Not that I'm much of a fan of his. And just like my Dad and Vivian, I also have light green eyes.

Anyway, my life was going great! When I was young me and my family used to live in Salt Lake, Utah where I get good grades in school and made plenty of friends... but because of this, I was bullied a lot. My Dad, who used to be mixed martial artist before becoming a marine soldier, had offered to train me. Believe me, it was an actual hell at first, but all the hard work had really paid off, because through my years in middle school no bully would dare mess with me, I was one tough 12 year old.

One day, as I began to enter my high school years, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid my eyes on. Her name was Natasha Ivy, and she was known to be the, I'm not talking gorgeous, but I'm talking the _hottest_ girl who ever walked the hallways! I just couldn't get my mind off of her... I'd just found myself admiring her looks, the way she walks, etc.

She was the the captain of the cheerleading squad, which made her known to be popular throughout the whole school just like me. I was the captain of the football team of course. I know I should man-up and talk to her like a real man should, and I hate to admit it... I was scared as fuck.

My fellow teammates noticed that I was crushing on Natasha, and instead of being jealous like all normal teenage boys are, they offered to help me win her heart like good friends they are. One day after school they, along with the help of Natasha's fellow cheerleaders, dragged us to a restaurant for a blind date. At first everything turned out okay, then we started having a conversation. We had no idea how much we had in common. Natasha already seemed swooned by my handsome, athletic charms, and then the next thing I knew, we ended up kissing.

It felt like I was entering a new world of joy. My dream of having Natasha as a girlfriend finally came true, all thanks to my friends. Throughout the year, we went through a lot together. We would go to the movies together, hang out at the mall, heck we would even introduce ourselves to our own families and they were really approved of us... (well, Natasha's protective dad was hesitant at first). Everything was perfect to me.

But as the following year went by I began to notice that Natasha wasn't interacting much with me like she usually does. Then months later, she would keep her distance from me... and it made me even more worried. It was like she doesn't even know me anymore. So I assume that maybe Natasha just needs more time to calm down before we can resume our romantic relationship.

But as I still trying to maintain my relationship with Natasha, but she would always turn him down.

Then, one week after my 15th birthday I found out why I was struggling with her. When I was hanging out with some teammates during the weekend I saw something that I didn't want to see.

There was Natasha, holding hands with her fellow cheerleader... and _kissing_ her!

I was beyond shocked, then it all made sense now, why she was distancing herself from me and turning down my advances on her.

She was _cheating_ on me... and to add salt to the wound, she was cheating on me _with a girl!_

I was furious and disgusted at the same time. I didn't understand why she chose to do this. I thought she loved me like I loved her. She was supposed to be MY girlfriend! How could she do this to me?

I can never forget that one Friday evening when I texted her to come meet me at the park after school, and she finally agreed. Little did I know that it was about to change my life for the worse...

_"She's not gonna get away with it..." I grumbled to myself. I was sitting on one of the benches of the park, waiting for Natasha to show up for a serious talk. It was already 5:03 PM in the afternoon and I impatiently kept reminding Natasha over and over to come here by sending her several text messages._

_Natasha finally entered through the gates of the park, where she saw me sitting on the bench, staring at her emotionlessly with my arms crossed while she gazes back at me with her icy blue eyes, confused._

_"Um, hey Devon. I got your texts telling me to come over here, right?" She asked me, flipping the stands of her light brown hair out of the way._

_"Yep," I simply answered her, blankly._

_"Is there something wrong, Devon?" Natasha questions me._

_"As a matter of fact, yes. Where were you yesterday after school, Natasha?" I asked her._

_"Oh I was just at my friends' house practicing with some of my fellow cheerleaders for the upcoming football game." She answered me._

_"Oh... so you're saying that you were around more than one person today?" I sarcastically asked, not buying her story._

_Natasha was starting to look even more confused, yet also a bit uncomfortable at the same time. I can see it in her eyes. "W-what are you talking about, Devon? I'm not getting the picture here."_

_"Well how about we'll start from this, Natasha... How many friends do you have and that one of them is really 'special' to you?"_

_"W-what?" She asked, her face was now looking pale. Ha, looks like I'm getting to her now. I knew I'm not not gonna leave her alone until she confess her secret that I already knew._ _"Devon... I-I don't know what you're talking abou-"_

_I cut her off once I then pulled out my Android iPhone and showed her the photo of her kissing one of her fellow cheerleaders from yesterday. Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped, knowing now that I had caught her secret._

_"How long has it been going on?" I asked, my voice was losing the sarcasm and becoming serious._

_Natasha looked speechless, looking like a scared little child who's about to get a belt spanking. She opened her mouth but then closed it, but she knew that she can't hide the secret from me anymore. And there's no way she'll be getting away with it._

_I was already loosing my patience with her. I abruptly stood up from the bench and grabbed her shoulders, screaming at her in demand,_ _"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! **HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!** "._

_"Six months! It's been going on for six months." She said, looking down at the floor._

_"Six months... SIX MONTHS?! So you've been screwing around with another girl behind my back for half the year? What are you, a lesbian now? Natasha, I am your boyfriend... W-What does she have that I don't?" I yelled at her._

_"Devon I'm sorry, I-"_

_" **TELL ME WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER THAT I DON'T?!** " I cut her off, screaming at her once again with my voice filled with ire._

_"D-Devon... I was too afraid to tell you this, but I have been discovering myself about what I really want, and it turns out that I have interesting tastes in women the whole time, and I didn't know until I was hanging out with Janet and found her attractive. She was the answer to my question of my sexuality, but I knew I can't tell my family... they would disown me, so Janet and I decided that we should keep it a secret until we're ready. And I was also afraid to tell you because I don't wanna hurt your feelings. I-I'm really sorry for not telling you this Devon... I really am." She answered, her voice was filled with guilt and sadness._

_Words can't describe how angry and heartbroken I really am... I felt like I'm about to tear up._

_"This... this I can't describe. Natasha, what about me? What about our relationship? It's supposed to be only you and me... but THIS?! How could you do this?!" I angrily asked, hot tears were leaking from my eyes but I still didn't care._

_Natasha started to tear up as well. She went to hug me, but I step back._

_"Don't touch me... don't you DARE touch me!" I growled, I can feel the ire and hared coursing through my veins once again. "We're over Natasha! I thought you love me like you said you did... but I guess I was wrong. You're just a lying cheating dyke who's been screwing around with some female behind my back for six fucking months now._ _Don't come to my house, delete my number... We're done!" I shouted, walking away from her. She tearfully screamed for me to come back as I exit the park, but I ignored her._

_To this day with a broken heart, I vow myself to never love with anyone else, afraid that they'll be doing the same thing that deceitful whore who I call a girlfriend (well, now my ex-girlfriend) has done._ _Throughout the whole month I locked myself in my room, not wanting to speak to anyone, not even my family. They were really worried about me and they would knock on my door, but I would just ignore them._

_I still didn't to speak to Natasha. I didn't answer her calls, or even read the text messages she sent me. I was so pissed with her bothering me nonstop that I started to think that in order to get her permanently off my back... I have to expose her secret to her parents. It was Tuesday evening, which means that Natasha wouldn't be home because she'll be at cheer-leading practice. Little did she know that she's gonna be so humiliated when she gets home._

_I have decided to go over to Natasha's parents' house while she was on her cheer-leading practice. I've been to her house a few times before when we were dating so I know where they're located at. Once I arrived there, Natasha's parents warmly greeted me, thinking that I'm here for Natasha. I assumed that Natasha didn't tell them about our break-up. I cut off their happiness by elaborating to them a shocking news I found out about their daughter. At first they were confused, but when I showed the evidence, they were completely shocked._

_After a minute of awkward silence, they then asked me to download the video to their phone and I did. Even though they've kept their calm, I can tell that they're very angry and disgusted on the inside._ _"Thank you for letting us know, Devon... you have a nice evening" Was all they said before they let me go home._

_The next day she didn't arrive at school. In fact, she didn't come to school in days. I then received news that Natasha will no longer be attending, that she has moved to a different state. But d_ _espite the deed has been done I still wasn't satisfied. Not only did this affect my relationship with her, but things at school started to change as well. My grades started dropping and I began to despise the people who are part of the LGBT community. Every time I looked at a homosexual couple kissing or holding hands, it just made me sick and angry because it reminded me of Natasha. I started calling them faggots and getting into so many fights._

_But after the 7th fight the principal was finally fed up with me and she had me expelled from school. Because of my violent behavior that I have developed, most of my friends from my football team don't wanna hang out with me anymore._

_Pfhh... what a bunch of sissies. I don't need them!_

_My parents were furious with me, they grounded me until they could find me a new school to attend. Two months have passed I was still being home schooled, but then one day I was running an errand and I was approached by a gang of teenage boys wearing black leather and they all seemed to be about 14 to 18 years old._

_They heard about the gay bashing I did at my school before I was expelled and they offered me a place in there gang. I accepted their offer and became an official member. We went around vandalizing property, selling marijuana, fighting rival gangs, and attacking homosexuals at night. I was with the gang for at least three months. At first I thought I could trust this guys, but one night as we went to attack a gay couple, it turns out that they were actually police officers posing as a gay couple._

_The rest of the gang took off and left me to the cops, I was arrested and was planned to be sentenced three years in Detention Center, and after three years it would be 10 years in prison. My crime was way too much for just a simple slap on the wrist._

_The cops offered me a deal, two years in Detention Center if I if I gave the names of the members of the gang. At first I didn't wanna betray those people who I thought were my friends, but the officers reminded me that those guys left me behind, that they didn't give a shit about me, and that they were actually wanted for rape and murder. They even showed me pictures to prove it. After seeing those photos, I gave them what they wanted, and they were true to their word, I got two years in Detention Center._

_The following year came and I was 17 by the time when I got out. My family were waiting for me right outside. I hugged them, just literally happy to see them. Dad told me that he got transferred at work at that we would be moving to a city in California called Los Angeles... a place where I thought I would be away from the things that brings back bad memories._

_But boy, was I wrong..._

_**END OF** **CHAPTER** _

_**Author's Note : **Thank you so much for reading the prologue, with only 2,000 words in length (minus the note). Man, you gotta feel sympathy or hatred towards Devon... and it looks like he still won't be escaping from the pain that has affected him. I hope to see you guys on chapter 1. Please be sure to follow, favorite/vote, and review. Ta-Ta! ;-)_


	2. Chapter 1: Moving to California

**Chapter 1:** Moving to California.

...

**Devon's P.O.V**

I sighed as was gazed out the car window during a brisk September morning, watching the leaves on the tress that were flying pass and I can tell that they were just starting to turn color from summer green to either yellow or orange, and shift into their gorgeous autumn shade. I was sitting at the back of the car beside Vivian and the car ride had lasted for two hours and a half. We even had to stop at McDonald's to grab lunch to eat (well I only ate chicken nuggets since I'm not hungry much).

It wouldn't be long now before my family and I would arrive to our new home in Los Angeles, California, where hopefully I can get away from the problem that caused me to lost two years of my life at the Detention Center.

Everything has changed ever since I was released, and there has never been a single day that I never wished everything was back to the way it was. But ever since I caught that stupid dyke lying and cheating on me with a girl, the happiness that once lived in me has died, thus I've become a completely different person with a damaged heart.

This is all her fault, she's the one who started the damage in the first place, and the reason why I've lost everything. My friends, my athletic reputation... not to mention my passion to find love. That's what hit me really hard in the chest than receiving a punch from a fellow inmate. I don't think I EVER wanna love anyone again as long as this world is filled with people who think it's okay to betray someone's trust and break their hearts.

I just hope that fucking lesbo, wherever she is, suffers in hell after I exposed her secret to her family. To be honest... something about him kinda looks oddly familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

My parents were still disappointed in me about the stuff I did with the gang I've joined in behind their backs. My time in the Detention Center did make me realize that crime doesn't pay, but it didn't quell my hatred for those fucking homosexuals. I swear if I ever see those kinds of people again I wouldn't hesitate to allow their faces to be collided by my fists.

But I had to keep reminding myself that my new violent nature has already put me in enough trouble. I've been through enough hell and I don't want my parents to be angry at me again.

Soon my family started singing to some annoying music on the radio and I started to take out my headphones from my pockets and plugged them into my iPod. I put the earbuds in and blocked the my family's singing with the sound of one of my favorite songs called _Me, Myself, and I_ by G-Eazy. This song always give me a feeling that it understands me. That I don't need anyone anymore, and that I'd rather think it's better to live single.

The ride took a while until I finally heard Mom calling to us; "Alright everyone, we're here", snapping me out of my thoughts.

I took notice to reality and we have now arrived in a big city called Los Angeles. And man, this place is bigger with lots of interesting public places like any other cities than I can ever think of. Of course we were now stuck in traffic as my Dad was honking the car's horn, impatiently.

"Hey Devy," Vivian turned to me. "what do you think our new house will look like?"

"I'm not sure, Vivian. You can't expect me to know the details, so just ask Mom and Dad." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off the phone.

"Hey Mom, are we gonna make it to our new house soon. I really wanna see what it looks like." Vivian asked Mom.

"Just be patient, kids. I promise you're gonna love it," Mom said, smiling to us.

"Yeah, if only this damn traffic starts moving soon." Dad grumbled in anger as he continued to honk the car horn.

"John, don't cuss in front of the kids." Mom scolded him. I rolled my eyes at her words and return my gaze to my iPhone.

\----------------------------------------

An hour after we made it pass the traffic, we were able to arrive to our destination, located in the middle of a decent-looking neighborhood. Once Dad had parked the vehicle at the driveway, I looked out the window of my side of the car and my eyes widened when I saw our new house. It was huge, only three stories, but damn, it looked like it was owned by a rich celebrity.

Vivian and I both got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab our suitcases. "C'mon Devy, I can't wait to see what our new house looks like inside." Vivian said with excitement in her tone, standing beside me.

"Hang on Vivian, I'm coming." I respond to her as I was searching for my luggage in a pile of suitcases. As soon as I found it, I grabbed it and Vivian already ran off before I catch up with her. We then went inside as it was open after my Dad had already unlocked the front door.

Words can't describe how incredibly legit the interior looks... although it needs a bit of a touch up. I look over next to me where Vivian should be, about to say something to her about the details of our new house, but she wasn't there. Guess her excitement must've caused her to explore the house already. _Classic Vivian... always curious about her surroundings. Well she is only 11 after all._ I thought as I stifled a chuckle.

"So what do you think, Devon? Isn't it better than our old house or what?" I can hear Dad's voice from behind as he proudly places his arm on my shoulder, which startled me a bit.

"You can say that again," I muttered while nodding my head as I took a look around. I'll admit it could take time for me to get used to this new adjustment, but at least I'm no longer living in a town that's been contaminated with bad memories and have a chance to start fresh.

"Well son, you can pick out any room you want." Dad replied. "And after that, you can help your Mom and I bring in the furniture."

"Okay then," I said. I went upstairs to the second floor and decided on the biggest room there. The walls were painted in a ocean blue color and I knew it would go well with the white cabinets that are in the moving truck.

I placed my suit cases on the floor and went downstairs to help my parents and the movers bring the stuff in. I had no problem carrying heavy furniture including my comics, cabinets, and exercise equipment I had to carry to my new room since I'm quite muscular which makes all the ladies fall for me... which I hope to never do that again.

After I put in most of the furniture, I grabbed one end of one of the couch while the other guy held the other. I was facing the stairs so I told him where to go and which room I was in.

"Where do you want the couch to be at, Mom?" I asked her.

"In front of the television, honey. It'll be a great spot for movie nights with the family and your new friends." Mom replied as she was moving some kitchen supplies together.

"Okay, Mom!" I replied before we went to do that.

After we were finished with the furniture, my parents paid the movers and they finally left. I went to my bedroom to unpack everything and placed my suitcase filled with my belongings away, right beside the closet door. _I'll just unpack them later, because now I'm tired and my head hurts as heck._

Once I've sat down on the mattress that I've already placed the white pillows and blue covers on, I took a moment to look around the room and nodded to myself, impressed. The cabinets went really well with the walls. I soon heard distant laughter from outside before I walked to the window and pulled back some thick, dark blue curtains a bit to take a peak outside.

The only thing I could see outside was a boy who appears to svelte (slender and elegant) with brunette hair. He seems to be about my age, and along with him outside were three kids (two boys and one girl) who are smaller than Vivian. I assume that they happened to be the boy's younger siblings and they could be triplets since they kinda look identical to one another. The boy was playing frisbee with two of his siblings while one of them was standing there with a Barbie doll in her hands.

 _Huh, I wonder if my family are interested in trying to meet their parents... wherever they are, and not that I care._ I thought to myself before continuing to watch the siblings... the oldest one mostly.

I suddenly felt someone tap me from behind, which caused me to jump with a startled yelp. I turn around only to realize that it was only Vivian. I must've been completely distracted by watching this boy that I didn't hear her footsteps approaching. "Dang it, Vivian. What happened to knocking on the door first before you come in? You scared the frickin' daylights out of me." I told her sternly.

"Sorry about that Devy," She said, her hands were behind her back as she hung her head low in shame.

I softly reply to her, "It's okay, just please remember to knock. By the way, Did you enjoy looking around our new house?" I asked her.

She look up at me and shrugs, saying, "Yes and no".

"What makes you say that?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Well... I might've gotten a bit lost trying to look for you, Mom, and Dad... I didn't realize the house was THIS big on the inside."

I chuckle and nod. "Well of course it's gonna be big. It's a big house we're living in right now." _And maybe if there's a spare room then maybe I can make myself my own personal gaming room._

"By the way, I noticed you looking out the window. I was just wondering what you were looking at." She said.

"I was just looking at some kids who we're now gonna call them neighbors." I answered.

"Kids you say, big brother? Let me see," She climbed on the bed right pass me just before I could react and takes a look outside. "Say, can we go out to meet them, Devon? Can we _pleeeeease?!_ " She pleaded.

"Eeh... I'm not having any interest in meeting new kids." I shrug my shoulders while shaking my head.

"Oh c'mon Devy. Plus, you'll find a brother figure in our new neighborhood, big brother." Vivian said to me with a smile. "And I could _finally_ find a sister." She finished with excitement. Vivian would always wonder what it would be like to have a sister since Mom and Dad only have two kids; me and her.

I snorted a small chuckle. "Well I'm perfectly fine with the way we are. And besides, you're 11 so you're old enough to go out on your own."

"Ugh, come on Devon! I'm really nervous to come meet them all by myself. PLEASE Devon!" Vivian whined. "I promise not to touch your stuff without your permission if you do."

I sighed, knowing that Vivian wouldn't stop begging me. I guess I'll just have to fulfill her wish just to get her out of my hair. "Fine... but I'm tired right now. We can go meet them later since we still got plenty of time before the day ends."

"Okay, as long as we get to go out and meet them later. I just hope I can be friends with those kids. Maybe if we have the same school then I could make more new friends there." She elaborates with a bright smile. "Oh, and speaking of school Devon, I was wondering when are we gonna go. Do you think you can ask Mom about it?"

"Alright then," I sighed as I got up from the mattress and walked out my room, leaving her behind. She could've just ask Mom herself instead of asking me to do it, but what the heck? I may have gone into a different person than what I used to be, but at least I still have a warm spot for my sister, as well as my parents.

As soon as I made it downstairs to the kitchen, I noticed Mom placing canned fruits and proteins into the white cabinets above the stove before I then approached her. "Hey Mom, do you have a minute?"

"Oh sure, sweetie. What is it?" She turned to me, brushing away the lock of her dark brown hair.

I explain to her, "Vivian was wondering when are we gonna start school?"

"Your father and I had decided that you kids should start tomorrow, sweetie." She answered.

I was in utter dismay at her simple answer. _Tomorrow? TOMORROW?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!_

"Ugh, really Mom... _that_ early? But we just moved here today." I groaned. I definitely wasn't in a good mood to attend a completely different school after all the terrible shit I've been through.

"Now son, don't you start that whining." My Dad stated as he walked in the kitchen, his arms were crossed with a serious expression written all over his face. "You need to catch up on school since you got your ass locked up at the center for two years."

I sighed in defeat, knowing that I can't argue with him since he's correct on that.

"Okay, fine." I said before I exited the kitchen, not wanting to be around here any longer. I went back upstairs to my room... only to see that my little sister was snooping on my phone AGAIN!

"A-hem," I loudly cleared my throat, causing her to jump with a startled gasped once she turned around to noticed that I had caught her red-handed. "Vivian, what happened to that promise you've made me about never snooping around my stuff." I said to her sternly whilst approaching to her.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother. I was just seeing if you have the same pictures that my phone used to have. I've had lost all the pictures after I asked Dad to restart the whole system since it wouldn't stop asking me for the password only HE knows. It used to be his phone, you know," She said.

"But still Vivi, you really need to learn to _ask_ first before you go touching other people's property. It's not that hard!" I told her while snatching the phone out of her hands and shove it into my left pocket.

"Okay, I said I was sorry. I promise THIS time will be the last time I look into your phone." She replies.

"Well you better," I stated, pointing my index finger at her.

She rolled her eyes and gently pushes it away before she changes the subject by asking me, "By the way, what did Mom said?".

"She said that we'll have to start school tomorrow." I answered her.

"What? _That_ early?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I know. It's so early, isn't it?" I said, rubbing my hand all the way to the back of my blonde hair. "But at least this will be my senior year and I'll be graduating soon."

"Humph, lucky you. _You_ get to have freedom while _I'm_ gonna be stuck here next year because I'm supposed to be a starting Middle School." Vivian said, crossing her arms with a playful frown lingered lingered on her face. "You're gonna leave your poor little sister _ALL_ alone!"

I rolled my eyes, her silliness was causing me to smile. "Vivi c'mon, why would I ever wanna leave you? I promise if I get accepted to college I'll find a way to have us stay connected. Not to mention I'll be visiting you, Mom, and Dad in person on every holiday occasions."

"Well you better!" She said, imitating the way I pointed at her a minute ago by dramatically pointing her index finger at me.

Afterwards, she exited my room. I rolled my eyes while whispering "Whatever," right before I start to lay myself on top of my mattress, deciding that I should just rest for a little while.

**_END OF CHAPTER_ **

_**Author's Note : **_ _And so, this concludes the end of chapter 1._ _I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, but I had to cancel that plan because I was supposed to do holiday shopping all day with my family. But t_ _hank you guys so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, and please feel free to stick around for more updates... But again, I won't be writing much as long as I have G.E.D practices and tests getting in my way. Plus, I still have a Discord server I need to reconstruct after all the drama I've went through months ago._

_Please drop a follow and favorite/vote so you won't miss out on any updates. You can also leave a review down below to describe your thoughts or point out any errors I might have made. I would appreciate any constructive feedback. I don't expect to get another chapter done in a week before 2021, so I just wanted to say Merry (early) Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone._

_It has been five months since I started writing, and I'm blessed to meet some awesome people on ever writing sites I work on. Despite the tough times we've gone through in 2020, let's keep our heads high for the future. The quicker this COVID-19 madness goes away (hopefully), the better for all of us in general._


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbors

**Chapter 2:** Meeting the Neighbors.

...

**Devon's P.O.V**

A few hours later after I woke up (though my head still hurts a little) and finished unpacking my belongings, Dad has given me enough money to buy ourselves some food to eat since he and Mom are too tired to cook us any dinner after spending half the day bringing the furniture in. I just hope our destination isn't far away and only a couple of blocks away. I don't feel like taking long walks.

I decided to just change my clothes by wearing a black skull cap, black tank top, which showed my muscles, along with black pants and white Nikes. I look at myself in the mirror, seeing a few piercings that I've stolen from the Detention Center and had now placed them on my nose, ears, and chin. My parents may not be pleased with how I looked like a member from a biker gang, but I don't give a fuck about it. I wanna look intimidating to people so that hopefully they'll know not to mess with me.

After I finished myself with putting on my black, leather fingerless gloves, I went out of my room and headed to where Vivian's new room, which is located on the opposite side of mine, where she's probably waiting for me. I knock on her door and she instantly opens it.

"Okay Vivi, you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Hang on," She said before proceeding to grab her jacket from the door handle and puts it on. "Okay, now I'm ready. And did you remember about the promise you made me about meeting our new neighbors? We are gonna meet them, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I have a memory of an elephant, we'll be meeting them before we go out to eat. But before we do that we have to ask Mom and Dad first, okay?" I reply to her. I may not be interested in seeing new people, but it's the only way to make my sister satisfied.

"Okay, _now_ I'm ready." She beamed with excitement.

"Hey, just wanna tell you to come back home before 8:00 PM. Don't be staying out late at night," Dad reminded us as he was sitting on the loveseat with Mom, reading his Sunday newspaper while Mom was sitting beside her, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"We won't, daddy." Vivian replied.

Dad shouldn't be too worried since Vivian is with me. After all, he knows that I've been trained to defend and fight back the criminals who would jump out at night try to attack the innocent... although Vivian hasn't.

"Oh and by the way, is it alright if Devy and I can go over to meet those kids that our living next door to us?" Vivian asked them. Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment before they then turned back to us.

"Well... I'm not so sure about it, Vivi. I mean we just moved here today." Dad said, scratching the side of his head with an uneasy expression.

Before Vivian can protest, Mom spoke up for her. "Oh come on, honey. Those new neighbors of ours have kids so I'm sure it won't be that bad for them to make new friends early."

Dad looked at Vivian, then turned to Mom, then turned back to Vivian again only to be meet face-to-face with her puppy dog eyes, causing he let out a defeated sigh. "Okay fine... but just as long as those neighbors seem safe."

"Thank you, daddy." Vivian squealed blissfully.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Dad smiled at her before he then turned to me. "And Devon, remember to stay out of trouble."

"I will, Dad." I sighed, trying my best to hide my annoyance.

He figured that I still have anger problems and even though I spend two years in prison, nothing has changed. Although half of myself wish that I could keep my anger to myself so that I wouldn't be giving trouble to my family, while the other believes that it's justifiable to satisfy myself by releasing my anger on those fags from my old school for reminding me about... you know who! I don't even wanna say her name.

... For now, I can only hope there won't be any nasty homos at my new school I'll be attending tomorrow. I've already gotten rid of one.

"Have fun you two, and be careful out there." Mom reply, waving to us with her free hand.

We waved back at her before I opened the door and Vivian and I went out the house without another word. The warm spring air had met my skin once we were outside and we noticed that the boy and his younger siblings we saw before are still outside, this time playing with a frisbee.

As soon as we reached to the bottom of the porch steps, Vivian instantly grabs my hand, excitement was plastered all over her face.

"Now let's go over there! C'mon, c'mon." She cried out, tugging my hand.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Vivi?" I asked her, uneasy at her idea of meeting some strangers. Before she could reply, I heard a boy shouting "Watch out", and before I knew it, a flying frisbee suddenly hit me in the forehead. Vivian gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as I gave out a painful yelp and almost reply an angry profanity.

The frisbee fell to the ground before I picked it up and looked up to see who threw it, only to see that the brunette boy was now running towards me, his triplet siblings following after him. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." He said to me apologetically.

"Pthh... never better," I muttered sarcastically as I handed him the damn frisbee of his.

Vivian chimed in, "It's okay, he knows you weren't intended to do that."

"Say, are you guys new here? We never seen you here before?" One of the triplets asked us out of curiosity.

"Yeah, you can say that. We just moved here today." Vivian said. She then walked over to our four new neighbors and held out her hand, introducing herself, "Hi, my name's Vivian, but most people call me Vivi for short.

The triplets instantly grinned as one of them, the first boy, returned my sister's handshake. "Nice to meet you, Vivian." He replies. He then turns to me and asks while pointing his index finger at me, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this here is my big brother, Devon." Vivian says, motioning her hand towards me.

I only gave them a small wave, not wanting to speak to no damn strangers much. Call me disrespectful all you like, but I don't feel like talking to anyone. The small kids looked up at me with weird looks, but they just wave back at me anyway. I can already tell that they're intimidated by the way I look.

"Your brother's really tall... and kinda _scary_ if you ask me." The first boy spoke to Vivian as if I couldn't hear him. Eh, not that I care though. I'm used to this kind of stuff.

"Julius, what have I told you before about judging other people instead of knowing them better? Be nice." The tall, brunette boy spoke to Julius, crossing his arms in a scolding manner.

Julius looked down in shame. "Sorry, Noah." He replies. 

_Huh... So that's the brunette boy's name? Noah?_ I thought to myself. Well I'll admit, it's kind of a cool name.

Noah's face then softens with a hint of warm symphony in his ocean blue eyes before he says to Julius, "It's okay, just introduce yourselves".

Julius then turns to me and Vivian and does what his older brother told him. "I'm Julius. I'm sure you're assuming me, Jalen, and Julia to be triplets... but I happen to be the oldest." He said, a hint of pride was lingered in his voice as he winked at us.

"Only for eight seconds..." The second boy chimed in, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Shut up," Julius hissed before he turns back to us and resumes his smile before he asks, scratching the back of his head with a nervous body-language, "So, where do you guys both come from?". 

"Shut up," Julius hissed before he turns back to us, scratching the back of his head with a nervous body-language. No doubt that he's still intimidated by my presence, but he continues to play it cool for Noah. He asks us, "So, where do you guys both come from?".

"Oh, we came from Salt Lake City. Yeah, it was nice living there at first, but some kind of... _stuff_ has happened with us before we have to move here for good." Vivian explained, looking up at me with a disappointed frown.

Did I ever mentioned to you what my family has been going through while I was locked away in the Detention Center. Well, ever since the word about my violent crime been spreading around the town of Salt Lake, the people, especially the families of the victims I've hurt and almost killed have been blaming on my family almost nonstop. You can imagine how much struggle my family had to go through. Even the kids didn't want to hang out with Vivian when they heard I'm related to her.

I felt like a total shit for what I've put them through, and I don't EVER want to feel that same feeling again. But still that same pain that I badly wanted to avoid and always broils my blood system will always be a permanent stain that I could never get rid of for as long as I live.

"What kind of stuff?" Julius asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Vivian froze while I was starting to feel uncomfortable. _Damn it kid, it's none of your business? Stop being so nosey!_ Is what I wanted to say to him as I'm trying my best to keep my cool, but I couldn't help but cringe a bit.

Before either me or Vivian could say or do anything, the Noah decided to cut in. "Okay Julius, I think that's all you need to know." He then turns to the second boy. "Jaden, it's your turn to introduce,"

"Finally," The second boy named Jaden grinned. He then pushed Julius aside and starts to introduce himself, "Hey there, I'm Jaden. I happen to be the smartest of us triplets. I can even help kids with their school work, paired up or when they need me".

"Wow, really?" Vivian asked, shaking Jalen's hand a little lighter than Julius'.

"Yep. But speaking of school work, when are you and your brother gonna go to school since you moved here now?" Jaden asked her.

Vivian sighed, "My parents said that me and my brother have to start school tomorrow even though we just moved here today." She elaborated.

"What? _That_ early?!" Noah exclaimed, shocked at what he just heard.

"I know, that's the same thing I said when my brother here told me," Vivian said before she looks at me. "but at least _he_ gets to have a final year in school." 

"Oh, so that means him and I are gonna be seniors at the same school." Noah smiled as he looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. 

"Pthh... what else," I scoffed with a faint smirk.

"Well at least you'll be going to attend our school tomorrow, Vivian." Julius said to her with a wide smile.

"Yeah, and don't worry," Jaden added, a smirk was now plastered on his pale lips. "You'll soon be in this genius' hands. I can help you out with any school subject you can name of,"

"Oh uh... okay," Vivian said, not knowing much to say as she was trying to sound polite.

"Except that he can't solve math easily." Julius whispered to Vivian's ear... but Jaden heard him anyway and glares at him, his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Julius, I heard you! She doesn't need to know."

"Too late, she already did." Julius said, teasing his brother.

"Okay, it's my turn to introduce." A girl stepped in between the two brothers and faced us. "Hi, my name's Julia. And uh... I don't know what else to say, but it's nice meeting you guys. By the way, I like your shoes," She said, pointing at Vivian's pink, _Disney Princess_ healed shoes our Uncle Walter gifted her last Christmas.

"Thank you, and what a nice doll you're carrying." Vivian pointed to the Barbie doll Julia was still holding in her hands.

"Thanks," Julia smiles.

"Yep, she _always_ carries that silly doll wherever she goes..." Julius said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me, but it is NOT silly!" Julia shot at her brother. Julia then reached into Julius' pocket, and pulled out a toy object that indeed turns out to be a Thomas train figure. "The only toy that's SILLY around here is your SILLY Thomas train that you carry with you too!"

"HEY! Give that back Julia." Julius yelled, tying to grab his toy but Julia raised it higher with her free hand. Jaden just stood there, snickering with his hand over his mouth at what was unfolding in front of him.

"Guys stop it. This isn't the time for you both to be starting this fight now," Noah sternly told them, sounding as if he's their father. "And Julia, give your brother back his Thomas train."

"Ugh, fine," Julia sighed before she obliged and handed Julius his favorite toy back. Julius sticks his tongue at her right after he snatches the Thomas train figure from her. Julia sticks her tongue right back at him in response.

_... Pshh, children. I just hope I'll never have them one day._

"Okay, now that my little siblings have already introduced themselves I'm guessing it's my turn now." Noah begins to step up to us with a friendly smile. "Hey, name's Noah. Noah Grazer." He greeted, holding out his hand.

While my sister shakes his hand I didn't was a little lost in mind while I was looking at Noah with an expression that you would rather describe as... concern. A small hint of it of course. I studying most of every detail of him than I did from my bedroom window earlier. Brown hair, ocean blue eyes...

To be honest... he kinda reminds me of someone else. Only because his facial features look similar to someone else.

... But who?

"Uh Devon?" I heard Vivian's voice that snapped me back into reality. I looked down at her as she was gazing at me, before asking, "Aren't you gonna shake his hand?".

I turned back at Noah, and I didn't even realize that he was now standing in front of me, offering me a handshake with a wide friendly smile until now.

I didn't want to shake anyone's hand, but because of my sister's presence I sighed before I then grasp Noah's and squeezed it. "Likewise," I muttered.

Noah winced and how I was squeezing him. " _Owowowow_ ,"

"Noah!" Julia gasped.

I let go of Noah's hand as his siblings came rushing to him as Noah was holding his hand in pain. Pssh... I didn't squeeze his hand THAT much. What a wuss.

Vivian notices this and instantly begins to worry. "Oh my gosh! Is your hand okay, Noah?" She asks him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... My hand does feel a little cramped... b-but I'll be fine," He said, wincing.

Vivian turns to me and gives me a stern look, knowing that this has something to do with me. "What?" I nonchalantly reply to her.

She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Noah and his siblings, smiling at them, keeping her calm as she says, "I'm really sorry about that, Noah. But I hope you guys have a good day, me and Devon are gonna go grab a bite to eat. And again, it was nice meeting you guys,"

"You too, Vivian." Noah said, still rubbing painfully. His siblings waved to us as Vivian waves back at them, but I just turn and went off before she then follows after me.

Minutes later as we were now walking down the sidewalk and out of sight of our new neighbors, Vivian starts to hit me on the left side of back.

"Vivian, what the heck?!" I exclaimed, swiftly turning my head towards her.

"Don't 'what the heck' me, Devon. You tell me _what the heck_ was THAT for?!" Vivian fired back.

"Could you be a little more specific?" I deadpanned.

Vivian groaned and rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I'm talking about how you basically almost broke Noah's hand! He was only offering you a hand shake," She sternly explained, getting ticked off with me.

"I didn't break his hand Vivian, I just squeezed it. And I didn't even squeeze it _that_ hard." I nonchalantly replied.

Vivian sighed angrily, "You shouldn't have even squeezed his hand in the first place, now Noah might probably gonna be too scared to come talk to us again because of you,"

"I sure hope he does..." I snorted. "And I told you before, I'm not having any interest in making new friends,"

"Well I am! Do you know how hard it is for me when I was struggling to make friends at my old school because of how everyone knew what you did? We just freaking moved here today and I want to take this as a chance to start anew and make new friends, Devon! But I won't be able to make even one if you keep scaring them off." said Vivian, trying not to raise her voice at me too much. There are people walking by us and she could start a scene if she does.

"Vivi, you have plenty of time to make friends at school tomorrow. Heck, you've already made three. Just pray to yourself that neither of them are sissies like their big brother Noah." I said to her.

Vivian raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that Noah is a sissy?" She questioned me in a stern tone.

"He acts like I broke his hand, when it was just a little squeeze. Seriously, he's gotta man up. The way he reacted was more than enough for figure out how much of a weakling he is." I said to her.

Vivian sighed, shaking her head as she then turns away from me, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. All I did was squeeze his hand, and she's gonna make a huge deal about that.

 _Whatever,_ I thought as I look on ahead whilst continuing walking. I just wanted to forget about what happened between me and that Noah kid, grab something to eat, and go back home to relax before school tomorrow. Although, I couldn't help but begin to picture Noah on my mind whilst asking myself why... _Why does his looks suddenly remind me of someone?_

 **_ END OF CHAPTER _ ** ** **

****

_**Author's Note : **I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I was having a hard time trying to think of something cool to add, so I'm just gonna leave it like that. _ _Thank you all very much for reading the second chapter. Already it as 2,394 words in length (this note not included)._

_But of course I was in such in a big rush that I've added errors to this chapter by accident. I didn't realize it until I got one review letting me know about this. Of course accidents will happen, so I have to do some edits on it before I can repost this. Thank you for letting me know, I hope you all will understand the mistake that I've done. Like I said on my other stories, if you see any mistakes I've made then please let me know and I'll fix them up in a jiffy. Thank you._


End file.
